kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spark
image:spark_icon.gifSpark is one of Kirby's Copy abilities that allows him to surround himself in sparks of electricity, shocking any enemy that comes near. It's somewhat similar to Plasma. While very similar in appearance, both often featuring Kirby with a sparking electric cap, Spark is far more of a defensive move than the longer distance Plasma. In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Kirby fires out a series of sparks in all directions about himself. Anything that gets too close is in for a real shock as it is damaged. He cannot move while using this ability, and it continues for as long as the button is pressed. In Nightmare in Dreamland, it is identical in use to Adventure, except it gains the spark crown. While his skin is green in most official art, the in-game sprite is still pink. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby launches out large sparks in all directions around himself, just like before. They will stop any foe or shot from getting to him as long as he has the ability deployed. Rick fires out a wide sweeping ray just like the Beam ability. It starts angled high and rolls down from there. Coo has Kirby release a bolt of electricity downward like lightning. While discharging, Coo cannot move and sinks back to the ground. Kine pops a light bulb with a bright glow from his mouth. While it is deployed, the fish can move and jump about as normal, although he cannot change direction. Anything that comes in contact with the bulb is damaged. Once the button is released, the light bulb is rocketed from his mouth and will explode like a bomb. This explosion can be triggered earlier by using the power again. Only one can be on the screen at a time. In addition to its offensive affect, this ability offers the utilitarian ability to brighten up dark rooms while it is in Kine's mouth much like the Light ability did. Kirby's Dream Course Kirby charges himself with a deadly current that allows him to take on the tougher foes like Whispy Woods and Kracko who were too powerful to take on without a power. Unlike before, no large sparks are thrown off, and only a current surges over his rolled up form. Once Spark is used, however, Kirby will no longer be able to boost himself as the ability will continue until he stops or uses another acquired power. In 2 Player mode, a player can deliver a jolt to another if they run into them with this ability in use. They will react just as if they were struck with Kracko's lightning. Kirby's Block Ball With Spark, Kirby becomes super powered and cuts through the difficult blocks and foes with ease, reducing the number of hits they require to be taken out, and it is all done without changing his direction. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Kirby and Gooey crunch up and releases a dangerous shock all around themselves. While its function is the same as before, cosmetically this ability is changed as glowing peaks fire off of the player rather than the large sparks. Rick launches out a Beam attack that starts high and swipes down low, just like before. Coo sends out a surge of electricity through his partner that reaches straight down. Unlike before, he now holds his place in the air. Kine fires out a light bulb from his mouth. This one does not fire out and explodes like before. Instead, if it is held out for too long, it will break and prevent him from using another attack for a short while. While the shards can still be used to attack, their range is slightly less than the beaming bulb. Like before, the light can brighten a dark room. Nago rubs his partner to build up a static charge. The longer the button is held down, the longer the charge will last. Once it is built up, Nago and his partner need only move about like normal and will throw off sparks a short range around themselves as they do. This is similar to the aura generated by the Plasma ability. Chuchu aims a tentacle and charges up a short. The more charge that is put into it will allow the beam to deflect across more angled slopes. This operates similarly to the Laser ability. Pitch transforms into a radio control toy that his partner pilots. By using the directional button, Pitch can be steered anywhere on the street and through anything as long as the button is held down. When it is released, he flies back to his partner. While the bird is out, this will leave his partner very exposed and vulnerable to attack. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Regular Spark functions in the same was as previous games, but gains new effects when combined with other abilities. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Spark is unchanged from its appearence in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby Canvas Curse Kirby becomes a lightning rod! Instead of just producing an electric field, tapping Kirby will cause a massive bolt of lightning strike down, destroying anything above him and slightly to his sides. Kirby Squeak Squad Spark finally receives an upgrade in this version. Regularly it works the same as in other games, but like Plasma it can be charged slightly by running back and forth to create a larger electric field. After finding its Copy Scroll Kirby can create an even greater static charge. He can then either unleash one massive shock wave around him, or if he attacks while running he'll fire an orb of electric energy. Spark interacts with the environment in several ways. If used on metal or near water, the current will travel along those surfaces and hit any enemy touching it. (It will even travel along chains.) And if used while standing on dark thunderclouds, Kirby and the cloud's power will combine for a bigger shock. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! ]]In the anime series, Kirby finally has the bright green skin that the official art tends to show! The crown is changed slightly to just a round green orb in a simple circlet. It also becomes more of a long-distance defense move like Plasma, with Kirby launching orbs of crackling energy at his foes. Category:Copy Ability Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!